


Combinations of Diversity

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though he didn't learn about it from Muggle telly, Severus embraces the idea of infinite diversity in infinite combinations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Combinations of Diversity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FairyNiamh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/gifts).



> Written on 10 April 2012 in response to [fairyniamh](http://fairyniamh.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Severus Snape, Spock: explaining (Potions or technology)_.

"You are Severus Snape?"

Severus, who had been taking a break from signing his latest work on gestational potions by retiring to the Science and Technology section of the bookstore, turned to find a young olive-complected reed-thin man standing next to him. He wore wizarding robes and a Muggle stocking cap.

 _Odd_ , Severus thought, replying, "Yes, and you are?"

"Someone you might have felt more disposed to meet during your time at the Department of Mysteries," the man said, looking around to see, Severus supposed, if he was being overheard. "May we speak somewhere more private?"

The man's gaze was open and unwavering, which made Legilimency rather easy; seeing no threatening images, Severus nodded, and led the man into the employee break room. _Where I should have gone if I hadn't wanted to be disturbed_. "Tell me about the lovely young woman on your mind," he said, as he closed the door and set an Imperturbable upon it.

"You have telepathic ability?"

"No, I'm a Legilimens. I can see mental images."

"Ah. I am Spock. I am a visitor to your . . . country, and I have only recently been told about the . . . magical community?"

Severus nodded.

"I have learned of your work with unconventional pregnancies."

"Yes," said Severus, "I do help wizards have families. Are you . . . ?"

"No, not with a wizard—"

Severus saw the lovely woman in Spock's eyes again.

"—but my ma—partner and I are—"

"Not human. That is, you are not human," Severus said, wincing at the mental afterimage of what appeared to be the televised destruction of a desert planet, and Spock reaching for an older woman, whom he favoured to some degree, falling, presumably, to her death. He didn't know why he should jump to such a ridiculous conclusion about Spock's origins, but he was certain about it.

"Incorrect," said Spock. "I am half human. My partner is fully so, but it will not be possible for us to procreate without assistance. My people are not pleased that I have taken a fully human woman as a partner and would have me marry one of my own."

"I see," Severus replied, wondering how much he'd drunk at lunch and where he was currently sleeping it off. _I hope it's not at the signing table_. Never one to ignore an interesting dream, however, he said, "Is that because your world was . . . lost?"

It was a shame he couldn't share dreams with Hermione, he thought, because she would have been pleased by his use of tact. As it was, she would not believe him if he merely told her he had done so.

"You are adept at Legilimency," Spock replied. "Is there something you might do to help me procreate with my partner?"

"How long do you expect to be here? And where is your partner?"

"I cannot say with any certainty how long my team and I will have to remain on your planet, so the matter is urgent. I do, however, have one point seven standard days in which I might assist you in helping me if you require it."

"Perhaps we should sit," Severus suggested, doing so.

Spock did likewise.

"In male pregnancy, a variety of potions are employed to produce a womb in the bearer, Transfigure genetic material, and help to combine that material with his partner's. What is your partner's name?"

"Nyota Uhura."

"I take it that Miss Uhura would wish to carry the child?"

"Yes, she would."

"In that case, what is required is a potion to help your genetic materials to combine. With such a short period of time in which to work, I can only offer you a basic form of such a potion. It might work, but I would have no way of knowing if it would be safe."

"How do you make it safe for the bearing wizards?" Spock asked.

"That would take too long to explain, and I doubt you would be satisfied by the simple answer."

"Which is?"

"It's magic," Severus replied. "Of course, I have come across examples of interspecies breeding before—mermen and human women, for example, and hags with human men. I do not know if the basic potion would work for someone like you."

"Would you counsel against the use such a potion?"

"Not necessarily, Mr Spock, but I couldn't in good conscience provide you with one without running tests on your and Miss Uhura's blood. That would take longer, however, than one point seven standard days."

"That is not unexpected."

 _But it is a disappointment_ , Severus thought.

"I would like to ask you a question."

"Ask it."

"You do not seem concerned about my revelation of my origins. Do you believe yourself to be dreaming?"

Severus snorted. "I do, as it happens, but as you said, I did work for Mysteries. As such, my . . . startle response has been somewhat dulled." Severus reached into his pocket and pulled out a card, handing it to Spock. "That is my direction. If you find yourself with, perhaps, seven standard days to spare, visit me with Miss Uhura, and I will do my best to help you."

"Would you require anything in exchange for your assistance?"

Severus thought about it, but not for long. "If I'm not dreaming, my partner, Hermione, and I, would be interested to hear more about you. We share a curiosity about the unusual."

"You are not dreaming. Nyota and I will visit you if it is possible."

Spock left him, and Severus, amused at himself, placed his head on his arms and allowed himself to sleep. The sooner he slept, the sooner he'd wake, and he owed the shop another two hours of book-signing.

As he drifted off to sleep, he thought, _I'll have to tell Hermione about this dream. It might inspire another of her novels_.

~*~

Before he could even kiss Hermione hello that evening, however, she was pulling him through the hall and down the corridor into the kitchen. "Severus! There's a Vulcan in our sitting room!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You know, a Vulcan? From the planet Vulcan? From _Star Trek_?"

Severus shook his head. 

"Did you never watch Muggle telly?" asked Hermione.

"No. Wait, do you mean that Mr Spock and Miss Uhura are here? In our sitting room? And _you_ can see them?"

"Yes, of course I do. You did tell him to come see you if—"

"I'm still dreaming."

Hermione laughed. "Nope, you're definitely not. Who knew? Gene Roddenberry _was_ actually writing what he knew! Now go get cleaned up. I'm just about to pull a vegan lasagne from the oven, and . . . ."

Severus didn't quite hear Hermione; he was, he had to admit, thoroughly shocked by the knowledge that there was a Vulcan in their sitting room. _And I won't be able to contribute anything about this visit to the journals_.

He shook his head to clear it, and heard Hermione saying, "—which is so romantic, don't you think? Of course, I couldn't use 'Vulcan', but I'm sure I could come up with another suitable name for my alien."

"Hermione," Severus said, taking her into his arms, "do you remember what you asked last week when we were fighting?"

"Why must you always bring such things up when we're happy?"

"Do you?"

"Yes, I asked you why we were married."

Severus smiled. "There's a Vulcan in our sitting room, and you're in no way shocked. That, Hermione, is why we're married."

Hermione kissed him. "No, Severus. There's a Vulcan and his partner in our sitting room, and you're going to help them have a family without asking them for anything in return. _That_ is why we're married."

"One does what one can."

"Oh, Severus," Hermione said, kissing him soundly.

~*~

"Stop eavesdropping. It isn't polite," Nyota told Spock.

"But it is fascinating."

Nyota laughed. "You say that about everything."

Spock sat down next to her on the sofa. "That is not accurate, but it is true that many things intrigue me. You, for one."

"Yes, and that's why I want to have your child," Nyota told him, smiling.

Spock took her hand. "My feelings are in accord with yours."

"Don't get all mushy, now, this _is_ an English household."

Spock raised an eyebrow at Nyota and would have asked her to explain herself, but he could hear their hosts coming. Instead, he merely said, "Thank you for telling me about magic. I never did believe Mother's stories."


End file.
